Great Peril
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: Completely Random! Ron and Harry stop Draco and Hermione from fighting. Harry then says, "we were in the nick of time! You were in Great Peril!" After that poor Ron gets horribly confused...Let the Madness begin! One-Shot!


**_Great Peril_**

* * *

It was a warm fall night, and Harry and Ron were walking around the school grounds, waiting for dinner to begin. Together the two were discussing Halloween at the end of the month.

"So what do you think Harry, should I go as a pirate? Or a famous quidditch player?" Ron asked, while he kicked a rock with his toe.

Harry's eyes watched the rock bounce two feet away before it landed, just ahead of him, before he answered, "I don't know…I'd probably go for the pirate idea. Think about how many people dress up EVERY year as a famous quidditch player…and besides…you're not quidditch material…sorry mate!" The rock went flying once more as Harry's shoe toe connected with it lightly.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, pushing Harry with his hand.

Harry laughed as he dodged more of Ron's attempts to push him or hit him. "See Ron? Poor reflexes, and you gotta be quick!" Harry laughed a bit more as he seemed to dance away from Ron.

Ron stopped trying to get to Harry, not because he was hurt though, but because he was out of breath. Harry stood two feet away, holding a smile on his face that was bright and laughing. Now that the war was over, his smiles were more relaxed and not forced. Like a huge weight had been lifted off of him, allowing him to breathe again.

"Sorry Ron, you just wouldn't make a great looking quidditch player, and besides, our house team robes might clash with your hair a little bit…Sorry mate…" Harry breathed, as he cautiously walked back to red-headed friend.

"Pirate it is!" Ron laughed, as the two continued their walk.

"So what'll you be going as? Some type of muggle thing?" Ron asked, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Harry had one hand hanging beside him, the other he lifted to scratch the back of his head, as if in thought. "Well…you know…I was thinking about going in my quidditch uniform…" Laughter burst from him as Ron pushed him roughly off to the side.

"You bugger," Ron laughed, shaking his head.

"I know" Harry said with a smile, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"So how do you think the Head Boy and Girl meeting went this time?" Ron said in a bored tone.

"Knowing Hermione and Draco? I'd say…" Harry started, trailing off, as the very two people they were talking about, came into view before them.

It was obvious at first sight, that once again the two Head student's were at each other's throats. Hermione's hair was more frizzy then usually, and Draco's face was almost as red as Ron's hair. Both of them were standing in front of each other, toe-to-toe, yelling in each other's faces.

"Huh…I'd say that it went okay at first, but then one of them said something, that the other disagreed with, and it went downhill from there…" Harry finished, as he and Ron stopped to watch their friend, and their now-not-so-much-an-enemy, bicker back and forth.

Ever since Draco manned up and apologized to the Golden Trio, school life became quite easy. The three guys even hung out at times like old friends. Laughing about the stupid stuff they did to each other growing up. Though, since both Draco and Hermione were very strong willed and determined, they either got a long great…or they were ready to hex each other into dust. It became such a normal occurrence for those two to bicker that everyone, including teachers, just ignored them.

"You know what Harry?" Ron started, as he sat down on rock, his eyes smiling as he internally laughed at the two Head students.

"Mm?"

"Ever since those two had to live in the same dorm, and take on all those jobs…Hermione doesn't argue with us?"

Leaning against the rock Harry's reply was, "Yupp."

"Also, she's a lot friendlier when she's around us…though of course during the times that she's not ranting and raving about Draco and what he said or did wrong."

Again Harry replied, "Yupp..."

Ron's face frowned in thought for a moment before he glanced up at Harry, "You don't think that they're secretly dating…do you?"

"Yupp."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm kidding Ron, and besides, Hermione would have said something to us, don't you think?" Harry smirked, clearly amused by his frend's uneasiness.

"Well…yeah…" Ron agreed, "Do you think we should split them up though? I'm starting to get a feeling that we've been to the infirmary more these past few months, then we have in the last few years! Also..it looks like Malfoy's hand is slowly going for his wand…"

"Very true…alright, you take Hermione." Harry said casually as he pushed off from the rock and started towards the two Head students. Both of which were starting to look a little blue in the face.

"No, no no no, Harry! I took her last time, it's your turn!" Ron yelled, as he stepped into pace beside his friend.

"Fine…HERMIONE!" Harry called, bracing himself as he did.

**_"WHAT!?!?!"_** was his screeched reply from the curly haired girl.

"Errr…dinner? Food? Pumpkin juice? Sitting together, the three of us, at the same table that we've been sitting together at since we were 12?" Harry stated, with a small smile.

Ron was smirking at Draco, who looked quite relieved to see the two boys. The two of them took a few steps away from Harry and Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath of air, her shoulders relaxing slightly, as she nodded her head in agreement. "I am getting hungry, I didn't know it had gotten so late."

Draco also looked like he was starting to relax. "Thanks…no wonder she was getting so easily triggered…"

Hermione tensed, and turned her head to face the other two boys, "What was that Ferret Boy!?!"

Draco paled slightly, raising his hands in defense, "Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm off to get food, see you guys later!" Turning on his heel, he walked, quite quickly, away, running a hand through his hair as he did so.

Ron and Harry shook their heads and laughed to themselves.

Harry looked at Hermione and with a grin said, " We were in the nick of time. You were in great peril!"

Ron looked dumbfounded at his friends sudden outburst, "Great..peril Harry? And what's with the accent?"

Hermione looked lost for a second, before a grin made it to her face, her eyes lighting up. "I don't think I was," she stated as she started towards the school.  
"Yes you were. You were in terrible peril!" Harry exclaimed, quickly gaining pace with her. Leaving Ron behind them to shake his head in confusion, and to mumble to himself, "What…?" before he ran to catch up.

"Harry, I don't think they were in peril…" he commented to them.

Hermione gave a small huff, "Look, let me go back there and face the peril." She then turned around and started to go back to where they came from.

Ron, completely dumbfounded, went, "Wha…? Hermione what are you doing? Harry?"

After turning to go after her, Harry wrapped his right arm around Hermione's shoulders, steering her to turn around back towards the school. He lifted his other hand in the air and made a quick motion with it as he said, "No, it's too perilous!"

They passed Ron, both trying not to laugh at his facial expression.

Hermione then stopped and looked up at Harry, "Look, it's my duty as a knight to sample as much peril as I can."

"You're a…knight…?" Ron looked like he was more lost then ever before, if possible that is.

Harry, while fighting another grin, announced, "No! We've got to find the Holy Grail! Come on!" Looped his arm through Hermione's and started off again. A slight skip to his steps.

Their red headed friend managed to keep pace as they stepped inside of the school, "Holy Grail? Are you two feeling alright…?"

Giving Harry the 'puppy eyed look', Hermione then asked, in a pouty voice, "Oh…let me have just a little bit of peril?"

Harry quickly replied, "No. It's unhealthy."

Huffing loudly to herself, Hermione crossed her arms and stated, "I bet you're gay."

A third set of footsteps from behind them came to a complete dead stop. The two looked over their shoulders at their freckled faced friend. Who held a scared and yet confused look on his face. They then looked at each other and burst out into laughter. Detaching themselves from each other, they walked back over to their friend.

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder, "Sorry mate, muggle thing."

Ron, looking quite pale replied, "Right…"

A giggling Hermione then mentioned, "It's a quote of sorts from a movie. You remember watching movies at my house before school?"

Nodding his head, Ron cleared his throat, before going beat red in the face, "Uh huh…so..you're not gay…right..?" He glanced up towards Harry.

With the straightest face that he could muster Harry pulled back slightly away from Ron, "Well…"

Neither Harry nor Hermione, knew that Ron's face could go as red as it did. His eyes went wide, and his body stiffened up.

His two friends couldn't help it, they burst into a huge fit of laughter. Each of them clutching their sides, and trying to take deep breaths of air.

Hermione was the first to recover, as she walked over and hugged Ron, shaking him a little bit to gain his attention. Between her giggling she managed to say, "Relax Ron, he isn't gay. He's only playing with you, now come on, time to eat remember?" With that she looped both her arms through one of the boy's on either side of her.

Ron slowly started to walk forward, and with much urging from his female companion beside him, the three gained a even pace. Together the three walked into the Great Hall, and made it to their usual spot. After sitting down (Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione), and filling their plates, Harry and Ron started up a conversation again on Halloween.

"Huh…"

Both boys stopped and looked at Hermione, who held a thoughtful look on her face. She had been silent the entire time that the two had been talking.

She then looked to Harry and stated, with a serious face, "….now I want to have two halves of a coconut…."

Hitting the table with his hand, which attracted a bit of attention from students around them, Harry burst once again into laughter. Chocking slightly on a bit of food that had been in his mouth at them time. Hermione had a huge grin on her face, and giggled that her 'cheeks were starting to hurt'.

Spooning more potatoes onto his plate, Ron muttered, "You two need help…"

* * *

Ahahaha...I was greatly amused when this thought came to my head...It is a little bit better in point form, and was only slightly difficult to put into paragraphs and sentences. But I did it!! **I HAVE RETURNED!!**The crazyness going on between Harry and Hermione come from an really funny movie, that some of you may already of clued into if you know the movie, that's called Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Good movie, I enjoyed it. The coconut part at the end you will probably get, only if you have seen the movie (to those who have seen the movie, I really did want two halves of a coconut after I finished planning this story).

It might not be my best piece of work, but hey it's a start right? I'm trying to get back into writing, and since I'm here in my college library waiting for class to start, I thought that I would try and write up one of my ideas. So here it is!! Please review and let me know how I did!!

Btw! If you have any challenges for me, PM me?

I hope you enjoyed my short little storie!!!!

_Much Love!  
_

_**MercuryAshlingPrincess**_


End file.
